Hetalia ¿Un mundo Hermoso?
by Lian Ritch
Summary: Una "nación" nueva a nacido, pero no lo ha hecho de la nada como nos hacen creer. Este nació de sus progenitores los cuales alguna vez fueron grandes naciones. En su camino a convertirse en estado (o incluso una nación), será como empezará a descubrir cosas que no debería de enterarse, y sin quererlo terminará por asumir el poder de la nación alemana.
1. Cap 1 Un mundo Hermoso

**Un mundo hermoso.**

Me gustaría comenzar este relato diciendo que una de mis grandes pasiones son la historia en general. Pero lo que más me apasiona de esta, es la historia europea, en general aquella que abarcara desde la conquista de los nuevos continentes de américa, pasando por las revoluciones de los países que fueron conquistados, llevando la historia hasta su revolución industrial, pasando por la primera y la segunda guerra mundial, terminando su apogeo en la guerra fría y llegando finalmente a la época actual.

Algo que me hizo enganchar muy bien con la temática de hetalia, ya que, con un cierto aire de sarcasmo y chistes propios de cada país, supieron llevar a cabo una historia distinta a la que solemos ver en general en los animes.

Pero, aun así, después de ver la serie, y por supuesto leer su comic, me pregunté, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos realmente existieran?, pues no creo ser la única que se pregunte esto.

Digo, ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué es lo que hubiera pasado si viéramos la perspectiva de los personajes de hetalia de una manera más realista?

De la manera en la que realmente trabajan los países, con sus cicatrices, su historia, sus heridas…

Pues entonces no sería un "beatiful world", más bien sería un mundo inmerso en corrupción y degrades por lo que cada nación lleva a sus espaldas. Historias que han hecho que estos se vuelvan crueles y sin corazón.

Un mundo en el que el gobierno de cada país se rige por una sub administración que dirige el mundo. Aquellos que representan el país que llevan a su cargo, que han vivido más años de los que una persona normal puede contar, pero que no por eso van a dejar de ser menos humanos, ya que al igual que nosotros poseen vidas que han ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Han conocido el amor, la violencia, el prejuicio y la frustración de no ser lo que alguna vez representaron.

Pero la historia que quiero contar no trata exactamente de como los países se convirtieron en lo que son, si no que más bien comienza con un chico "nuevo", el cual recién está dando un vistazo al submundo que existe en la vida que actualmente conocía. Un personaje que me gustaría comentar en esta historia.

El joven del que les hablo es un chico normal que apenas posee la edad de 16 años (un poco joven si es que vemos la edad real de los países) y este joven tiene algo en especial. Es hijo de dos naciones que, por causas históricas, ambos tuvieron un gran imperio, pero que con el tiempo se disolvió. Y aunque esto ya no es lo mismo, la relación entre estos se mantuvo y tuvieron algo que es poco común en las naciones. Ellos tuvieron un hijo. Y aunque este no pertenecía a ninguna nación existente, estaba feliz por tener una vida relativamente "normal", tal y como lo hacían los niños comunes y silvestres, e inclusive estaba ansioso por poder algún día conocer a las grandes naciones, hablar con ellos y trabajar a su lado para hacer de este un mundo mejor. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que en la vida no todo es de color rosa, y eso sucedió el día en el que cumplió 17 años.

Ese día había sido encantador.

Pasar la mañana con sus compañeros los cuales le sacaron más de una sonrisa en el instituto en el que estudiaba, ir a comer con sus padres durante la tarde y claro, recibir un par de regalos de su parte, y por la noche hacer todo tipos de cosas ociosas como jugar con su Xbox o vagar por unas horas en internet. Hasta que finalmente decidió bajar al primer piso de su casa para comer algo que lo dejara saciado, pero antes de poder llegar a la cocina la voz de su padre hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Rudy –dijo su padre acercándose a él.

Ja papa… –pronuncio el joven quitándose la capucha de su pollerón para poder verlo mejor.

¿Cómo lo has pasado hoy? –preguntó mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

Gut, danke –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Qué bueno saberlo –dijo su padre mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo de su casa, haciéndole a la vez un gesto con la mano a su hijo para que lo siguiera.

Llegaron así al despacho del padre de Rudy, el cual tenía varios documentos sobre la unión europea sobre él. Rudy cerró la puerta al entrar y con algo de nerviosismo se sentó frente al mesón de su padre, esperando algún tipo de sermón de su parte, ya que las únicas veces que el entraba en esa habitación era solamente para escuchar alguna reprimenda de parte de su padre, a veces por travesuras, otras por sus bajas notas en el instituto, o simplemente por el comportamiento que él tenía frente a otras personas. Nunca esperaba nada bueno cuando entraba a ese lugar.

Como sabrás –dijo su padre una vez se sentó frente a él– Han pasado muchas cosas esta semana y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre como para estar contigo –dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes para buscar mejor un par de cosas entre esos papeles– es por esto que he preparado para ti un regalo especial, del cual estoy seguro que te va a encantar –argumentó mientras sacaba una hojas de oficio y se las entregaba en su mano.

¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó Rudy mientras miraba de reojo ese documento.

Lee la primera estrofa –comentó su padre mientras se reclinaba en su sillón.

 _El presente documento está ligado con la inclusión de un nuevo integrante a la unión europea para que tenga en conocimiento las estrategias y movimientos que se ejecutan dentro de la institución para su mejor entendimiento y emplazamiento dentro la institución ya mencionada para su posterior inserción en ella…_ –dijo el joven en voz alta sin comprender mucho de lo que se trataba.

Su padre al percatarse de que su hijo aun no comprendía del todo lo que ese documento trataba de decirle, prefirió explicárselo con sus propias palabras.

En simples palabras ese documento te permite ingresar al recinto en el que trabajo, para así acompañarme de vez en cuando en mi trabajo, para que sepas lo que ahí dentro se hace y así conocer en persona…

¡A las naciones! –exclamó de pronto mientras se levantaba de manera brusca de su asiento.

Así es –dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su cara al ver lo eufórico que estaba su hijo por la sorpresa que le tenía– Antes de que lo olvide, tienes que usar esto cuando vallas –dijo entregándole un paquete con un moño blanco sobre él.

Rudy algo ansioso rompió el papel para ver su contenido, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio dentro de él un Montgomery de color negro, la cual se veía bastante formal, el cual en su hombro tenía bordado las banderas de los países que representaban sus padres.

¿Te gusta? –preguntó su padre obviando lo obvio.

Genial –dijo su hijo mientras se la probaba– ¿Cuándo puedo ir? –dijo un tanto emocionado mientras seguía mirando su abrigo.

Si es que realmente lo deseas puedes faltar mañana a la escuela y acompañarme a la unión europea, ya que mañana se hará la G8.

¿En serio? –preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Ja, pero solo por la G8, eso significa que, si quieres seguir yendo, va a tener que ser después de que salgas de clases.

Si, lo entiendo, además no faltan muchos días para las vacaciones –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Bien, entonces será mejor que te vayas a dormir, porque maña será un largo día.

Ja papa! –dijo Rudy emocionado mientras salía del despacho de su padre– Danke papa – murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación para ir a dormir.

El día siguiente iba a ser espectacular, iba a conocer a tantas naciones. Solo pensarlo hacia que se emocionara. Iba a conocer a los grandes de la g8, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Italia, Japón, Canadá y Rusia…

Emocionado con los pensamientos de las personas que conocería al día siguiente, se acostó y durmió para así tener un gran día. El día que tanto había esperado. El día en el que finalmente conocería a los países europeos.

La alarma sonó a las seis en punto. Y sin hacer el reclamo habitual para levantarse y quejarse por levantarse a tales horas de la madrugada, se alisto en un par de segundos para comenzar ese grandioso día. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto salió de la ducha se arregló lo más formal que pudo verse y una vez listo se puso el abrigo que su padre le había regalado para que así todos supieran a que naciones pertenecía, y una vez estuvo listo, bajó veloz mente al primer piso para esperar a su padre el cual estaba conversando con su madre en la cocina mientras terminaba su café.

Rudy –pronunció su madre mientras se acercaba a él para mirarlo– te ves encantador –pronuncio con una mirada meliflua.

Gracias mama –dijo algo sonrojado.

¿Listo para irnos? –preguntó su padre mientras terminaba su café.

¡Listo! –respondió su hijo emocionado.

Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos, no me gusta llegar tarde –dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

Que tengas un buen día hijo –pronunció su madre de manera dulce mientras lo besaba en la frente y le acariciaba el cabello.

Ja mama –dijo esbozando una sutil sonrisa– ¿No vienes con nosotros?

Nein, hoy tengo otros asuntos que solucionar.

Claro, nos vemos en la tarde entonces –dijo finalmente despidiéndose de ella para alcanzar a su padre.

Una vez salió de la casa acompañó a su padre por las avenidas hasta llegar a la estación del metro donde viajarían para llegar a Estrasburgo, Francia, donde esta una de las tres sedes del consejo europeo y donde obviamente se concretaría una de las g8.

El viaje fue largo y tardó un poco más de dos horas llegar hasta allá. Pero en cuanto Rudy llego a la sede de la unión europea fue cuando supo que no fueron en vano esas horas de espera, pues esta era tal y como se la imaginaba. Gigantesca, enorme, espaciosa, lujosa y lo mejor de todo lleno de naciones que representaban a cada uno de los países en los que vivían además de encontrarse con los demás países de Europa que estaban ahí para representarse como naciones independientes, y todo esto incluyendo sus estados, y lo más emocionante era que cada uno de ellos traía consigo la bandera del país que representaba, así que no le fue difícil reconocer a primera vista un par de naciones que pasaron al lado de él al entrar a esa gigantesca construcción.

Todo daba a entender que ese sería un gran día.


	2. Cap 2 Una vista al verdadero mundo

Una vista al verdadero mundo.

Todo era tal y como lo imaginaba. Había tanto que ver, tanto que conocer, tanque que explorar y tan poco tiempo para ello. Rudy estaba tan anonadado observando todo ahí adentro con lujo de detalle que ni siquiera se había percatado de que su padre le estaba hablando.

Hijo –pronunció mientras le tocaba el hombro– Mi oficina está por acá –acotó mientras le dirigía a través de esos inmensos pasillos.

Caminaron por gigantescas salas, subieron por unas relucientes escalaras hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera bastante elegante en la que se podría leer el nombre del país al que pertenecía esa habitación.

Austria –murmuró mientras su padre abría el cerrojo de la puerta con una llave y lo dejaba entrar.

Adentro todo era muy espacioso, el piso estaba tapizado y la habitación era del color más oscuro de la madera. La habitación estaba llena de repisas con libros antiguos, registro y carpetas de suma importancia, y al fondo había un escritorio con un gran sillón y con varios papeles sobre él.

Que espacioso –murmuró el chico mientras observaba todo.

Aquí puedes dejar tus cosas –murmuró su padre mostrándole unos sillones aledaños para que dejara su bolso.

El chico entusiasmado no demoro en dejar sus pertenencias allí para seguir inspeccionando el lugar. Pero antes de dirigir su mirada a otro rumbo, se percató que al lado de los sillones había otra puerta, la cual estaba cerrada.

¿A dónde lleva esa puerta? –se apresuró en preguntar el chico.

Esta –dijo su padre abriéndola– es una sala en las que se hacen "reuniones de estado". Aquí se trataban todos los asuntos que tienen que ver con el país en general –mencionó mientras dejaba entrar a su hijo.

Era una sala muy espaciosa, con una gran mesa en forma ovalada, con varias sillas dispuestas a su alrededor. En cada puesto habían pequeñas placas en las que se podían leer los nombres de los estados de Austria, pero se notaba que no los habían usado en muchos años, ya que estos estaban muy empolvados. Algo extraño, siendo que Rudy sabía que su padre tenía una fijación con el aseo en general.

¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Rudy refiriéndose a aquellos que representaban a los estados de Austria y que evidentemente no venían hace un buen rato.

No lo sé con certeza. Han pasado muchas cosas durante estas últimas décadas, y la verdad es que a muchos les he perdido el rastro. Si es que se puede decir de esa manera –respondió dejando a su hijo con cierto grado de incertidumbre.

Sabía que eso no era cierto. Pero también sabía que su padre no le hablaría nada al respecto, ya que solía ser muy reservado en cuanto a ese tipo de temas trataba.

Ahora –dijo su padre haciéndole salir de la habitación– Necesito decirte un par de cosas y aclarar ciertos puntos antes de que te integres de manera formal a la unión europea.

Está bien… –dijo Rudy mientras oía a su padre.

Este lugar no es como tu instituto, aquí no tienes amigos, y quien dice serlo es un gran mentiroso. Por lo que no quiero que andes por ahí armando alboroto con cualquier nación, sub nación o estado que conozcas ¿Comprendes? –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Ja papa…

Por otro lado, hay ciertas reglas que nunca debes romper y que necesito que cumplas a toda costa –mencionó haciendo que su hijo se sintiera como un niño pequeño de nuevo– Quiero que siempre seas sincero conmigo y me digas con quien te juntas. No quiero que te veas a solas con alguien sin mi permiso. Y nunca, nunca, nunca le des información a otra nación sobre lo que ambos hacemos aquí, por mucho que te lo insista ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó lo más serio posible.

Si papá, me quedo claro –respondió con tono de niño bueno– ¿Ahora puedo salir?

Sí, pero antes una última cosa hijo –dijo haciendo que éste se pusiera atento– Hay dos naciones con las que te voy a prohibir hablar…

Claro… –murmuró Rudy un tanto confundido.

No quiero verte nunca cerca de Alemania o Rusia. No quiero que hables con ellos o te acerques a ellos, ni a alguno de sus estados. Jamás. ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó su padre.

Por supuesto papá… Te lo prometo.

Muy bien, puedes irte entonces –dijo dándole una sonrisa, lo cual le daba a su hijo el pase para salir a recorrer ese inmenso lugar– Eso si –dijo deteniendo a Rudy justo en la puerta– Recuerda que la G8 será dentro de una hora en el salón principal, así que por favor se puntual.

¡Si papá! –dijo saliendo de allí para al fin recorrer ese lugar.

Todo era tan grande, espacioso, llenó de pinturas antiguas que retrataban hechos históricos y objetos que se notaban que eran casi una reliquia en forma de adorno. Pero de todo lo que vio algo lo dejo pensativo. Era una foto enmarcada en medio de la habitación, la cual tenía por nombre "Alzando la bandera en Iwo Jima". La miro por un rato y se preguntó ¿cómo se vería estados unidos?

¿Es una foto icónica no crees? –preguntó en ingles un joven parándose al lado suyo.

Si eso creo… –murmuró Rudy también en ingles observándole fijamente.

La verdad era que nunca antes había hablado con alguien en serio en inglés, pero sabía manejarse en él ya que desde muy pequeño que su padre le había contratado un profesor para que aprendiera esa lengua para que lo hablara de manera fluida, ya que podría servirle en algún momento.

Pero como estaba un poco nervioso en esos instantes, no sabía que otra palabra conjugar para seguir hablando con aquel joven, haciendo que este riera un poco y se presentara para que no hubiera un silencio tenso.

Disculpa, me llamo Luka –dijo dándole la mano.

Rudy –respondió el chico igual de perdido.

Dime Rudy, ¿eres nuevo acaso?, porque no te había visto antes por aquí.

Si –murmuró– He venido con mi padre.

¡Ah! Eres hijo de nación –dijo este haciendo que Rudy asintiera.

Mi padre es Austria –se apresuró en decir Rudy mientras le mostraba al joven las banderas bordadas en su chaqueta.

Y tu madre es Hungría –mencionó el chico anteponiéndose a lo que Rudy iba a decir.

Así es –dijo Rudy dándole una sonrisa– ¿Y tú? –preguntó emocionado– ¿A qué nación perteneces?

Luxemburgo –mencionó dándole también una sonrisa– ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera un recorrido por el lugar Rudy? –preguntó de manera amable haciendo que este se emocionara.

¡Claro! –respondió emocionado mientras comenzaba a seguirlo a través de los pasillos del lugar.

Pasaron por grandes salones, con estatuas renacentistas, otras que tenían grandes aparatajes de vidrio que contenían espadas medievales, otras con trajes militares, e inclusive habían muchas armas antiguas, y por cada lugar y objeto que pasaban, Luka le mencionaba los hechos históricos que habían detrás de todos estos objetos, hablándole de las proezas de las naciones al apoderarse de reinados, sucumbir bajo las guerras e incluso cometer errores tan garrafales que hicieron que la historia sea tal y como la conocemos. Llena de historias desgarradoras, que a su paso llevan muerte y desolación.

Algo que dejo un tanto afectado a Rudy, ya que su imagen de mundo perfecto con naciones perfectas se estaba desmoronando con cada palabra que Luxemburgo decía.

¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó de pronto Luka al ver que el chico se veía un tanto decaído.

Si, es solo que no espere que las naciones pudieran hacer estas cosas –mencionó con cierto grado de frustración.

Lo dices como si las naciones fuéramos intocables –mencionó haciendo que el chico lo mirara– No somos todo lo que piensas, no somos perfectos y eso se puede ver claramente en la historia de cada uno de nosotros. Somos más parecidos a los humanos comunes y corrientes de lo que crees. Y es eso lo que hizo que la historia fuera tal y como la conoces. Si fuéramos solo perfección, esta es la hora que tendríamos el mundo hecho una utopía. Pero no es así. Hay errores que no se pueden evitar, y eso es algo que comprenderás el día que asumas una responsabilidad de estado, o en el mejor de los casos, como nación. Ya que cuando estás ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que cada una de tus decisiones pesan más de lo que crees, y eso les ha costado muy caro a muchas naciones.

Una respuesta que dejo un tanto pensativo a Rudy, haciendo que se preguntara que tipo de errores habían cometido sus padres a lo largo de su historia.

El recorrido ya había terminado y Luka lo había dejado en el mismo punto en el que iniciaron su marcha por toda la institución. Pero antes que se fuera Rudy necesitaba sacar un par de dudas que tenía en su interior.

¿Cuál es la nación que ha cometido su peor error? –preguntó Rudy sin dejar de mirar la foto que pertenecía a la segunda guerra mundial.

Supongo que el ejemplo que más tenemos a mano –murmuró éste refiriéndose a la foto más icónica de la historia, que además tenían frente a ellos– sería el de Alemania –dijo suspirando– Con todo lo que paso con la segunda guerra mundial, hay naciones que hasta el día de hoy no pueden ver a la cara a Ludwig.

¿En serio…? –preguntó el chico aún más intrigado– ¿Por qué…?

Porque es un asesino –dijo de manera seca haciendo que Rudy tragara saliva.

El caso es que Rudy recordaba muy bien las clases de historia en su colegio, y sabía que Alemania había cometido muchas imprudencias durante la segunda guerra mundial, e intuía que por esa misma razón su padre le había prohibido hablar con él, o alguno de sus estados. Porque ellos eran…

Oye Rudy –dijo de pronto Luka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– Ya va a comenzar la G8. ¿Vas a ir? –preguntó haciendo que el chico viera rápidamente la hora en su celular.

¡La G8! –exclamó el chico viendo que ya se la había hecho tarde– Disculpa Luka pero tengo que ir con mi papá.

¿Nos vemos allá? –preguntó con una sonrisa sincera

Claro –dijo mientras se alejaba de manera rápida de él– ¡Y muchas gracias por el recorrido!

Se le había hecho tarde. Sabía que su padre lo regañaría por llegar atrasado a la G8, siendo que él le dijo que fuera puntual. Se llegaba a imaginar incluso la manera en la que lo iba a retar. Se estaba pasando tantas películas en su cabeza acerca de eso que ni siquiera se daba cuenta porque pasillo andaba. Hasta que, en un intento por encontrar el salón principal, terminó chocando con alguien, provocando que este resbalara y que callera al piso, y junto con él, su celular el cual llevaba en la mano.

Lo siento –murmuró en alemán.

¿Hablas alemán? –preguntó la persona con la que había chocado.

Ja… –murmuró el chico poniéndose solo de pie, ya que intuía que aquella persona no era de esas que ayudaban a otras.

¿Qué haces por estos lugares? –preguntó aquel hombre con voz grave haciendo que Rudy le corriera un frio extraño por la espalda– ¿Estás perdido? –mencionó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Yo… –dijo con el habla entre cortada– Estoy buscando la sala en la que se hará la G8 señor.

¿Señor? –dijo haciendo que Rudy se alejara un poco– Hace mucho que nadie era tan respetuoso conmigo. Es eso, o es que me estoy poniendo viejo –dijo para sí mismo.

¿Sabe dónde está la G8? –volvió a insistir Rudy al ver que aquella persona no le daba una respuesta clara.

Niño estas más perdido de lo que crees –respondió– La G8 está hacia allá –dijo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo mostrándole el camino correcto.

Acto en el que Rudy pudo ver el bordado de su brazo. Tenía la bandera de Alemania bordada sobre su hombro, y un poco más abajo tenía bordado una insignia, la cual le daba a entender que la persona que tenía frente a él pertenecía a alguno de los estados de Alemania.

Yo, me tengo que ir… –dijo con el habla cortada mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Algo dentro de él hacía que le diera mala espina ese tipo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. A lo lejos escucho que este lo llamó, pero era tal su incertidumbre al no saber lo que le podría hacer, que prefirió seguir corriendo para llegar luego al punto de encuentro con su padre.

No demoró mucho en llegar y una vez estuvo en el lugar, ahí estaba su padre para poderlo regañar.

Y después del sermón que le dio se decidieron a entrar para poder ver la reunión.

Era un salón gigantesco, en el que tuvieron que subir a una especie de segundo piso para ver a las potencias mundiales desde arriba.

Desde allí, y con mucho entusiasmo pudo ver como las 8 naciones entraban por la planta baja de la habitación. El primero en entrar fue un hombre grande y corpulento, que usaba un abrigo negro y una bufanda blanca que le colgaba del cuello. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve y tenía plasmado en su rostro una sonrisa que se notaba que no era muy propia de él. Por detrás le seguía el paso un hombre rubio, con el cabello un tanto largo, lo suficiente como para que le llegara al hombro. Vestía de manera elegante y se notaba que estaba despistado al momento de entrar a la reunión.

El que acaba de entrar es Rusia –murmuró su padre– Y el que le sigue es Francia.

No mucho rato después entró un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, el cual vestía bastante formal. Se notaba que era una persona seria y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de él (y sin prestar atención a quien tenía adelante), apresuraba el paso un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, el cual le hizo el quite a aquél que caminaba frente a él, y no muy alejado le seguía el paso un hombre joven, de estatura mediana, cabello negro y ojos rasgados.

Los que pasaron son Alemania, Italia del sur y Japón respectivamente –mencionó Austria.

¿Italia del sur? –preguntó Rudy.

Si, anteriormente quien estaba a cargo de su país era Italia del Norte, pero por ciertos asuntos ocurridos décadas atrás, este no se presenta más a las reuniones mundiales. Ni siquiera lo he visto por aquí para el trabajo que le corresponde como nación. Es por eso que quien se hace cargo de esto es su hermano, Lovino –respondió su padre haciendo que Rudy se preguntara por qué Italia ya no ejercía más su trabajo y dejo a cargo a su hermano.

Finalmente entraron dos jóvenes casi de la misma estatura. Ambos llevaban lentes, pero uno de ellos poseía el cabello más largo que el otro.

El de la derecha es Estados Unidos y el de la Izquierda es Canadá –se apresuró a decir Austria

Una vez estando todos adentro, se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivos asientos frente a una gran mesa de madera, esperando la llegada del anfitrión que comenzaría con la charla.

¿A quién esperan? –preguntó el chico a su padre.

A Inglaterra, él es quien da inicio a la reunión.

No acabó de decir esto, cuando lo vio entrar. Era un tipo de mediana estatura, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy bien vestido, y que llevaba entre sus manos los documentos para aquella reunión.

Muy bien –dijo Inglaterra con una excelente pronunciación del inglés –ya que los veo a todos acomodados en sus puestos es hora de comenzar.

Los puntos a tratar eran simples. Comenzaron con economía, siguieron con tratados de libre comercio y por último un tema que a todos les ponía tenso. La guerra de medio oriente y la manera de "solucionarlo".

¿Por qué no le preguntamos al señor de la libertad como acabar con esa guerra con su dote de democracia disfrazada en forma de bomba? –pronunció Rusia de manera sarcástica.

Mira quien lo dice –se apresuró a decir Norte América– Hasta donde yo sé eres tú quien ha interferido más en esas tierras que todos nosotros aquí juntos Iván, así que, ¿por qué no te dejas de jugar y das una respuesta realista?

¿Tan realista como la libertad que ofreces? –respondió Iván sin inmutarse.

Te las estas buscando Iván –dijo Norte América con una sonrisa sínica en su cara– Y no es bonito cuando me enojo.

¿Qué vas a hacer niño? –preguntó el ruso– ¿Traer tu infantería? –dijo mirándole a la cara– Porque puedo darte pelea cuando quieras… –musito instándole a pelear.

Algo que produjo un silencio tenso en el salón. Todos sabían que Rusia y Norte América tenían una mala relación, y hacía falta solo un par de palabras para que estos se pusieran a pelear.

Ambos, ¡ya basta! –exclamó Inglaterra haciéndoles bajar las revoluciones– ¡Tenemos muchos problemas en la actualidad como para que ustedes quieran comenzar otra guerra fría! –dictaminó haciendo que todos allí lo vieran fijo.

Es cosa de todas las reuniones que alguno se ponga a pelear por cosas que ya pasaron –murmuró el italiano haciendo que Inglaterra frunciera el ceño.

Lo dices como si fueras la persona más apacible de esta mesa –comentó el francés.

¿Y a ti que te pasa bastardo? –respondió enojado el italiano– Si aquí el de peor genio el alemán –dijo en modo de burla.

Lovino, créeme que hoy no quieres meterte conmigo –se apresuró a decir el alemán haciendo que el italiano pusiera cara de preocupado.

¿Podríamos seguir con la reunión? –preguntó Canadá sin que nadie lo tomara mucho en cuenta.

Yo creo que sería bueno que habláramos de las cosas que hace mucho queremos evitar –siguió diciendo Norte América– para así dejar en claro ciertas cosas y no volvamos a tener este tipo de discusiones en las reuniones mundiales –prosiguió queriendo denotar madurez– ¿No lo crees así Alemania? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Alemania sabía a lo que se refería con eso, pero prefirió quedarse callado, y al menos esa vez no dar su opinión al respecto.

Alfred –dijo Inglaterra– basta.

Como dijo mi abuelo –acotó de pronto el italiano– Pan y circo.

Comentario que hizo que todos se le quedaran mirando

¿He dicho acaso alguna mentira? –preguntó desentendido.

Solo terminemos con esto –comentó Inglaterra para dar culmino a la reunión.

Después de esa trivial pelea entre naciones, todos trataron de seguir con los últimos puntos del tema a tratar para finalmente dar culmino a la G8.

Todos se retiraron sin mucho ánimo, y en cuanto salieron de la sala, Rudy y su padre se dispusieron a buscar sus cosas para irse a casa.

Ese día había sido un tanto extraño. Las cosas fueron un tanto más extravagantes de lo que Rudy había imaginado. Las Naciones eran más peculiares de lo que pensó, y al parecer tenían más discusiones de las que él tenía con sus compañeros el instituto. Pero aun así se quedó pensativo.

En el tiempo que les demoró llegar a casa, Rudy se la pasó pensando las razones por las cuales Norte América quería que "aclararan" cosas pasadas. Todo daba a entender que todos allí se tenían más recelo de lo que se imaginaban.

Por otro lado, pensaba en lo que Luxemburgo le había comentado. Sobre los errores de las naciones y sobre los actos con los que tenían que cargar. Y eso le hacía recordar al tipo con el que chocó camino a la reunión. Era un estado Alemán, y algo en él le daba mala espina.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando quiso sacar su celular para escuchar un poco de música de camino a casa, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando no lo encontró ni en sus bolsillos ni en su bolso.

Hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. Cuando chocó con el Alemán, tiró su celular al piso, el cual olvido recoger. Y es más, era bastante probable que el Alemán lo estuviera llamando en el pasillo para devolvérselo, pero por el miedo que éste le provocó, Rudy no se devolvió a ver qué es lo que éste quería.

Había sido un idiota.

¿Te ocurre algo hijo? –preguntó Austria al ver la cara de Rudy.

Nada, es solo que… –dijo pensando en lo que le iba a decir.

Sabía que si le decía que había perdido su celular y que ahora estaba en manos de un alemán, este lo iba a regañar, ya que él sabía que su padre le prohibió hablar con alguno de ellos. Y aun peor, sabía que por esto su castigo podría ser no volver a ir al lugar donde trabajaban las naciones. Algo que lo dejo pensando si realmente valía la pena decírselo…

Es solo que –volvió a pronunciar Rudy– Me preguntaba cuándo podría volver a ir contigo a tu trabajo –preguntó mirando el suelo.

Si tienes tiempo, puedes ir después de clases a acompañarme un rato –mencionó su padre– A menos que quieras esperar a que salgas de vacaciones para acompañarme durante todo el día.

"¿Esperar hasta las vacaciones?" Pregunto Ruy para sus adentros. Aún faltaba casi un mes para eso, y él sabía que no iba a sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin su celular.

Después de clases está bien para mí –dijo Rudy dándole a su padre una sonrisa.

Algo que dejo contento a su Padre, ya que sabía que a él le agradaba andar con su hijo.

Al llegar a casa, Rudy saludo con emoción a su madre, ya que había sido un largo día y necesitaba un abrazo, y luego de comer algo se dirigió a su habitación para así darse finalmente un descanso. Había tenido un día largo y necesitaba un par de horas de sueño, ya que al día siguiente tendría que pensar que es lo que tendría que hacer para poder recuperar su celular de las manos de un estado alemán sin que su padre se diera cuenta de ello.


	3. Cap 3 Héroes olvidados

Héroes olvidados.

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Rudy entro a clases, y estaba más ido en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Lo único que quería era salir luego de clases para poder ir a la Unión Europea y tener su celular de vuelta.

Aunque aún no sabía exactamente como recuperarlo. Sabía que lo más sencillo era ir y preguntar por aquella persona (de la cual no sabía ni su nombre, ni a qué estado pertenecía) , y pedirle de manera cortés su celular, para así poder ir lo más pronto posible donde trabajaba su padre.

Algo que dentro de sí sabía que no iba a funcionar, ya que por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

La campana del culmino de las clases sonó y Rudy, sin despedirse de sus compañeros, salió corriendo del establecimiento para apresurarse a tomar el metro y así llegar lo antes posible a la Unión Europea.

De camino hacia allá sacó de su bolso el abrigo que su padre le regaló, y aprovechó de ponérselo por si las dudas.

En cuanto llegó a la institución, se apresuró a entrar en ella para buscar así la oficina de la cancillería alemana, pero el problema era que no sabía dónde quedaba, así que antes de perderse nuevamente por esos largos pasillos prefirió pedir un par de indicaciones.

Por suerte para él se encontraba en la entrada Luxemburgo, por lo que prefirió hablar con él. Luego de que éste le comentara las razones por las que quería encontrar la cancillería alemana, Luka se dispuso a decirle por donde tenía que ir para encontrarla.

Eso si –comentó Luxemburgo– Ten cuidado con ellos, no son mucho de fiar.

Si, lo tendré en cuenta Luka –mencionó Rudy– y gracias por las indicaciones.

Una vez supo donde tenía que ir, dirigió sus pasos hasta la cancillería alemana. Se posó frente la puerta y armándose de valor golpeo un par de veces sobre ella, pero nadie abrió. Impaciente, volvió a tocar un par de veces más, pero nuevamente nadie se asomó por esta.

Que extraño… –comentó hacia la nada.

Dudoso, pensó en darse una vuelta por las instalaciones y después volver a la cancillería alemana para ver si alguien había llegado, pero volvió a hacer ese cálculo en su cerebro… ¿No sería mejor meterse allí adentro mientras nadie lo viera para ir en busca de su celular?, eso sería más rápido que esperar a alguno de los integrantes de la cancillería alemana, además, sabía que su padre le había prohibido hablar con ellos, y si encontraba su celular allí dentro, el problema estaría resuelto y no tendría que dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de ellos, sin contar que no tendría ningún tipo de problemas con su papá.

Lo pensó por unos minutos, dirigió su mano a la perilla de la puerta y rezando para que esta estuviera abierta y que además no hubiera nadie adentro, la giró con lentitud. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que estaba abierta, y que adentro, estaba vacío.

Gracias a todos los santos –dijo para si mismo mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Una vez adentro, comenzó a hurguetear entre las cosas que se suponían que eran de los estados alemanes, pero no encontraba nada. Los minutos pasaban, y cuando creía que no encontraría su celular, fue cuando sintió el sonido de las notificaciones de este, el cual provenía de uno de los cajones del escritorio que le pertenecía a Alemania.

Con nerviosismo abrió el cajón y extrajo de él lo que tanto necesitaba.

¡Mi celular! –exclamó en un tono bajo mientras lo sostenía en sus manos.

Ahora que estaba en sus manos, juraba que jamás lo volvería a soltar. Ahora lo único que le restaba por hacer era salir de allí sigilosamente, ir a la cancillería de su padre, juntarse con él y hacer como que eso jamás sucedió.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de la cancillería para salir de allí como un campeón, cuando sintió voces desde afuera de la habitación, lo que produjo que se quedara pasmado. Los alemanes habían llegado y entrarían allí en cualquier momento.

Rudy, sin saber exactamente que hacer, miro de manera rápida toda la habitación, buscando en cada rincón un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo de la visión de los alemanes, hasta que, en una esquina de la habitación, divisó la misma puerta que tenía la cancillería de su papá, donde se reunían los estados, y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en ella y cerró la puerta unos segundos antes de que los alemanes irrumpieran dentro de su lugar de trabajo.

¿Tú crees que sea cierto? –preguntó uno de ellos al entrar a la habitación.

Claro que si, Ludwig no podría mentirnos sobre esto, recuerda que de quien hablamos es su hermano –murmuró otro.

Yo opino lo mismo que Hans –dijo otro con un tono de voz reconocible para Rudy– Porque si mal no lo recuerdas, desde finales de la segunda guerra que no sabemos nada de él.

Quien hablaba no tenía que ser otro más que aquel tipo con quien chocó en el pasillo y que posteriormente recogió su celular.

Exacto, por lo que nunca confirmamos realmente si murió o si sigue vivo. Además, si no lo crees Otto, recuerda que llegara a más tardar hoy al palacio, así que podremos ver con nuestros propios ojos si esta vivo, o no es más que un impostor.

O quizás una mala treta de Iván.

Eso igual no tendría sentido, porque, ¿Qué ganaría Iván jugando con nosotros sobre esto, si él era a quien más convenía tenerlo bajo su poder?

Klaus tiene razón Otto, Rusia no se tomaría esta clase de molestias para traernos de vuelta a alguien quien no dice ser quien realmente es.

La verdadera pregunta sería, ¿Por qué "devolvernos" un estado que debió haber sido liberado después de la ruptura de la Unión Soviética ahora?

Supongo que él mismo tendrá que hablar en cuanto llegué acá…

¿Seguirá siendo el mismo?

Nadie sigue siendo igual después de haber caído bajo las manos del ruso. Solo esperemos que llegue en una buena condición.

Una conversación que dejo más que metido a Rudy, escuchando cada palabra como si estuviera escuchando una novela. ¿Un estado que debieron haber devuelto tras la ruptura de la URSS? ¿Quién sería aquella persona? Estaba un tanto expectante esperando a que alguno de ellos diera más información cuando de pronto volvió a sonar su celular. Era otra notificación…

¿Oyeron eso? –dijo uno haciendo que Rudy apagara su celular lo más rápido posible.

Debe ser el celular de aquel chico con el que choqué ayer.

¿El hijo del Austriaco? –preguntó otro haciendo que Rudy se sorprendiera al saber que ellos conocían quien era.

El mismo, probablemente su padre le prohibió hablar con nosotros, porque en cuanto le señale donde era la G8, salió corriendo por el pasillo despavorido –dijo riendo haciendo que Rudy se avergonzara.

¿Qué tiene el Austriaco contra nosotros? Cuando lo conocí no era tan reacio con nosotros.

¿"Nosotros"? –preguntó uno de ellos con sarcasmo– Si mal no lo recuerdo, cuando conociste al Austriaco, tu todavía no eras del todo alemán, aunque te dieras aires de Germano con ese largo nombre que llevabas por nación.

¿Cómo era que te hacías llamar?

No empieces Klaus –mencionó aquel a quien molestaban.

Era "Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nation", ¿verdad? –preguntó con una risotada.

Aun así, soy considerado como el primer Reich, así que no sé de que tanto se ríen.

Por el mismo tema que hablábamos recién –mencionó el otro– Contigo, nosotros pensamos que después del paso de Napoleón, ya no existirías más, pero a pesar de no tener un lugar fijo en el mapa, te aferraste a la vida.

Es que soy como el ave fénix –respondió con acento de broma.

Bueno, si tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo, ¿porque no sería capaz el prusiano?

Eso te lo responderé cuando lo vea frente a mis ojos.

Entonces tendríamos que ir partiendo a verlo, porque ya va a ser hora de su llegada, y si no estamos puntualmente en el palacio a la hora que Ludwig nos mencionó, se nos viene una penitencia a todos.

Tienes razón –murmuró uno de ellos mientras se acercaba al lugar al que Rudy había llegado a esconderse– Saco mis cosas de aquí y nos vamos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Rudy estaba pasmado y su mente se había quedado en blanco. No había más escapatorias. Tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de entrar a hurtadillas a una habitación a la que no le corresponde y asumir el castigo que este conllevaba.

Lo único que pedía Rudy era que no le hicieran ningún tipo de daño.


	4. Cap 4 ¡Soy inocente!

¡Soy inocente!

Uno de los alemanes había entrado a la sala en la que Rudy se había escondido y lo había descubierto, y a pesar de que Rudy se arrinconó como cachorro asustado y tapó su cara con sus brazos en caso de cualquier eventualidad, el joven alemán no hizo nada, ni siquiera armó algún tipo de escandalo esperado por el joven Austriaco. Solo se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera conocido esa actitud temerosa de otra persona.

¿Qué ocurre Otto? –se apresuró a decir uno de sus compañeros al percatarse de que este estaba parado en la entrada sin hacer nada.

Nada, es solo que tenemos un polizón –murmuró haciendo un gesto para que entrara a la sala.

Sus compañeros no dudaron entrar a la sala de forma rápida para ver quien estaba adentro, y una vez allí, encendieron las luces para observar mejor al polizón.

¿Tú? –comentó aquél alemán con quien había chocado Rudy el día anterior.

¿Lo conoces Klaus? –preguntó aquél que lo había descubierto infraganti.

Él es el hijo del Austriaco –respondió haciendo que los tres lo miraran fijamente.

Algo que hizo que a Rudy le corriera un frio extraño por la espalda. Los miro fijamente y al fin conoció los rostros de aquellos que hablaban tras las murallas. El primero, Otto, era un joven parecido a Alemania, pero menos fornido y con el cabello un poco más oscuro. El segundo era aquel alemán con quien había chocado en el pasillo, Klaus, el cual tenía el cabello castaño y una partidura ceñida en el costado de su cabello, además de una tez seria y firme. Y por último, Hans, el cual tenía el cabello rubio, poseía ojos azules y una gran cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

¿Y bien? –preguntó Hans algo impaciente– ¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa?

Yo… –trato de decir Rudy mientras se levantaba del suelo y trataba de formar una frase coherente– Esto no es lo que parece… –dijo tratando de excusarse.

¿Entonces? –dijo Klaus– Habla rápido niño, mira que no tenemos todo el día.

Es que, yo solo vine por esto –respondió nervioso el chico mientras sacaba el celular de su pantalón.

¿Y no pudiste simplemente pedírmelo? –preguntó Klaus mientras se cruzaba de brazos en forma desafiante.

A lo mejor pensó que era buena idea meterse aquí sin que nadie lo viera y sacarlo sin nuestro permiso –dijo Otto haciendo que Rudy se sintiera culpable.

No fue mi intensión hacer algo malo, yo solo quería mi celular, nada más… –trató de excusarse el niño.

Con o sin intención niño, lo que acabas de hacer es un delito federal ¿lo sabes? –comentó Hans.

¿Qué? –preguntó Rudy poniendo cara de preocupación.

Muy cierto –hablo Otto– Allanar una cancillería, hurguetear en ella y además escuchar conversaciones que no son parte de tu incumbencia es un delito grave que se paga con cárcel.

¡¿Qué?! –volvió a exclamar el niño– ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel!, Soy muy joven para eso, ¡Apenas cumplí los 17 antes de ayer! –exclamó con frustración.

Lo siento niño, pero así es la ley –dijo con tono de resignación Klaus.

Iré a buscar a Inglaterra para que arregle este asunto –se apresuró a decir Hans.

Espera, ¿no podemos arreglar esto entre nosotros? –preguntó el joven afligido– ¿por favor?

Los tres alemanes, al ver la cara del niño se quedaron mirando, y pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bueno, a decir verdad, aquí nos hace falta un poco de ayuda con nuestros asuntos –murmuró Otto haciendo que los otros asintieran.

Si, tienes mucha razón, desde que estamos solo los cuatro aquí, el trabajo de Ludwig se vuelve cada vez más duro –dijo Klaus.

Y a mí también me serviría un poco de ayuda mientras administro un par de cosas extras –agregó Hans.

¡Claro!, hare lo que sea necesario –se apresuró en decir Rudy al ver la oferta que le estaban haciendo– pero por favor, no se lo digan a nadie –suplico el pobre niño.

Por mí no hay problema –dijo Klaus.

Yo tampoco me opongo –dijo Otto.

Yo estoy igual –comentó Hans– Eso si, tendrás que llegar aquí a primera hora mañana para "ayudarnos" en nuestros cometidos –murmuró con voz tenebrosa.

¿A primera hora? –pregunto el chico– No puedo, tengo clases durante la mañana, solo puedo venir en la tarde –dijo algo acongojado.

Bien, entonces no hay trato –se apresuró a decir Otto– Hans trae a Inglaterra.

¡Está bien!, lo haré… –exclamó Rudy sin saber exactamente como lo haría.

Entonces está todo hecho, te esperamos mañana niño –dijo Otto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y en cuanto todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dejaron ir al niño de la cancillería, con la advertencia de que, si faltaba, las cosas se pondrían feas. Rudy por su parte tenía el corazón en la mano, las piernas le temblaban y aun no sabía que hacer para faltar a la escuela sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta de ello.

Durante el resto del día se dedicó a trabajar con su padre en la cancillería, tratando en lo posible de olvidar que había tenido ese altercado con los alemanes un hecho que lo dejaba en las nubes y hacia que su padre se preocupara al verlo tan poco focalizado en lo que hacían.

Hijo, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó Austria preocupado al verlo en ese estado.

Nein, es solo que hoy estoy en las nubes… –comentó tratando de omitir la real respuesta ante tal incógnita.

Una vez terminaron su trabajo y fueron a casa, Rudy se puso a pensar en lo que haría el día de mañana. Pero antes de planear cualquier cosa, decidió cenar con su familia, como si esa fuera su última cena juntos. Algo le decía en sus adentros que no los volvería a ver, pero no sabía por qué. O tal vez era que se estaba pasando muchas películas en su cabeza gracias a la referencias poco confiables que otros le habían comentado de los alemanes y estaba imaginando cosas que nunca iban a pasar. Pero fuera como fuese, quería disfrutar esos minutos con sus papas.

Una vez terminaron de comer, su padre se fue a dar un tiempo de reflexión y comenzó a tocar las melodías de siempre en el piano que tenían en casa, y mientras su madre recogía la mesa, a Rudy se le hizo imposible no traer a la mente a aquel personaje del que los alemanes tanto hablaban en aquella sala, tanto así que su madre se preocupó un poco al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Ocurre algo Rudy? –preguntó su madre al verlo preocupado.

Nada, solo estoy pensativo –respondió haciendo que esta no quedara del todo contenta con aquella respuesta, haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

¿No quieres contarme nada? –volvió a insistir.

Nein… –murmuró el chico– Bueno si... –comentó pensándolo bien– Quiero decir… –dijo pensando en decírselo o no.

Y en el momento en el que vaciló fue cuando otra pregunta se formuló. Una pregunta que realmente no quería que ella respondiera, ya que no le interesaba del todo la respuesta, pero que de igual manera hizo al no saber que más decir.

Mamá, ¿Tu sabes quién es un tal Prusia? –preguntó haciendo que a esta se le cortara el habla, así como si no quisiera darle una respuesta clara.

Si, lo conozco –respondió mientras miraba el suelo– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Curiosidad –dijo este haciendo que realmente se formara ese sentimiento dentro de él al ver lo nerviosa que se puso su madre al pronunciar el nombre de aquel "estado".

Él es un viejo amigo, si puedo decirlo de esa manera –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para seguir ordenando– pero hace mucho que no lo veo, es más, para esta época es probable que ni siquiera este con vida –dijo haciendo que Rudy adquiriera ese bichito de la curiosidad.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Por ciertas cosas que pasaron mucho antes de que nacieras, los cuales son temas que no debería estarte mencionando –murmuró mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla– Será mejor que vayas a acostarte, mira que mañana tienes clases– murmuró antes de irse a su habitación.

Un hecho que dejo a Rudy con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con ese tipo y su madre que hacía que ella no quisiera comentarle nada acerca de él?

Esa noche Rudy casi no durmiendo pensando en muchas cosas. No podía conciliar el sueño pensando que haría para no asistir a clases y que su padre no se enterara de ello, como lo haría para ayudar a los alemanes sin que su papa lo divisara en la central de la unión europea, y es más, no sabía porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza que este tal prusiano, el cual intuía que había tenido algo importante con su madre como para hacer que ella no quisiera responderle a una de sus preguntas siendo que esta solía ser muy sincera con él en cuanto este le preguntaba algo.

Esa noche sería larga, pero más lo sería el día que le esperaba mañana, ya que, al salir por esa puerta durante la madrugada, saldría como un chico cualquiera, y al volver lo haría como el chico que logró tomar el poder de la cancillería alemana a una tan corta edad, siendo una envidia para muchos, y un chico despreciable para otros.

Pero para él seguiría siendo una incógnita de la cual no podrá resolver, ni por mucho que lo sueñe durante la noche ni lo fuerce durante el día.


End file.
